We're Makin' a MOVIE!!!
by SelinaSeo
Summary: How were X-men [&villain] makin' the movie about themselves?


We're Makin' MOVIE!!!  
  
"Who invented all that crap?" Mystic asked, looking at Scott with her eyebrows arched. Cyclops shrugged indefinitely. "It was actually Xavier's idea, to show people that mutants aren't that bad." "But why did they made those two crowds? Isn't it silly to tile mutants in "good guys" and "bad guys"?" "Xavier hired Brian Singer to make a film that'll attract people's attention - and that's what he did." Jean answered passing Mystic.  
Than she turned to the man she was walking arm in arm with. "You know, Eric, it's kinda funny we appeared in different crowds. Fightin' each other - definitely not the best way to start a peaceful family life." "Maybe, he didn't know about our marriage?" Magneto assumed with a smile. "He knew!" Jean exclaimed "That bastard knew it perfectly! He just decided that you look like villain an' stacked me to that... Cyclops, right? Oh....." she sighed and turned her head at the sound of the van approaching the film-set.  
The moment the vehicle stopped, the door flew open and a li'l girl, about 12 year old, leaped out of the cabin. "Wow! I like that! Ya'll be makin' a movie her', daddy?! Wow!!!" The tall blond man sneaked out of the van and quickly took hold of the girl's clawed hand with his own clawed one. "Yes, here'll be a movie, but I'm not tha one who'll make it. I'm just playin' a li'l role her'..." "Daddy will be an actor!" the girl exclaimed paying no attention to man's bored face. The man wanted to answer something when he caught a sight of a tall blond woman.  
She noticed him too and stood up from the chair she was sittin' in and approached him. "Hi, Vic" she gave him a make-believe smile and hugged him tight. So tight that he thought it was adamantium that saved him from a trouble of broken ribs. "Hi, Casey" she spoke to the kid and the girl leaped up to hang on her neck immediately. "Aunt Ororo! Daddy said ya'll be her' too! Ya look beautiful!!!"   
Still holding her legs wrapped 'round woman's waist, she eyed her from the arm-length. "Had to color my hair a bit to give it that totally white tone..." "Ya'r great!" the girl exclaimed and landed on the ground successfully. Sabretooth bent to her and asked in a quite voice "Would ya be so nice an' go an' play a bit? I've gotta have a li'l business with ya'r aunt, I think." Casey nodded enthusiastically and ran in the direction where Rogue's silver laugh was commin' from. When she got closer, she saw the reason of the laugh: Toad sat on a branch of the tree with his tongue wrapped in a hoop and was now wavin' Rogue on that self-maid swing. With enthusiastic shriek ran Casey to them and threw herself up to embrace Rogue. The girl barely managed to hold the kid from that suicide. "Don't ever tough me. Ah take away people's energy." Casey frowned. "Energy?" "Life" Rogue explained. Casey nodded, and no shade of fear appeared on her cute face.  
At this time Sabretooth and Storm were starin' at each other with hatred in their eyes. "I told you to leave her at home!" Ororo exclaimed. "Listen ta me, de'r sister, I had NO CHOICE! Apocalypse refused ta look after her, he said he had some urgent business with Jubilee to be gone. They're makin' some researches an'..." "Shut down all this crap! She should be anywhere, but not here! Understood?!" Creed placed both hands on her shoulders. "If ya'r so clever, find out somethin'" he spat. Ororo spotted and thought for a moment. "You know.........mmmmmmm...... maybe it's not that bad.... Anyway it's better if she crashes all this film-set then entire our house." Creed smiled. "I won't mind if she crashed Singer's car too. What do you think about that scene on a rail station where you crush me into the window and suffocate me half-to-death, ha?" "Nah, that nothin' compared with the episode when ya blow on me with that damn snow an' wind! By the way that scene's earlier then the one ya named." "By the way it's me who'll be doin' all that damn snow durin' the whole film! Why couldn't they just wait for a real winter, ha?"  
Abruptly a heavy hand landed on Sabes' shoulder and spun him around imperturbably. Victor answered with a punch that was professionally blocked. He eyed the short man with black hair, chucking slightly at the weird points of his hairstyle. "Also playin'?" "Yeap!" the short man answered. "I feel ya've got adamantium too." Creed nodded and a smile started crawling on his face. "Ya took part in that f*ckin' Weapon-X, didn't ya?" The black nodded arching his eyebrows in amusement. Than he reached in his pocket and took a huge cigar out, took it in his mouth and lit it. "Cabanas?" He nodded. With a grin Victor pulled a cabana cigar out of his own pocket and lit it too. The shorter man chuckled. "Great minds think alike." "So what's ya name?" Creed finally asked. "Let's say Wolverine" Victor frowned. "So you're that Logan I gonna be fightin' throughout the film?!" The shorter man eyes widened. "Sabretooth?!!" he exclaimed. "An' also Victor Creed, El Tiger an' Slasher" Sabes added with a grin. "Ain't ta small fer me, ha?" Logan's eyes turned into threatening slits. "We'll see." Two men looked at each other and bursed into laugh.  
"All actors are asked to come to the main van to start the first episode" Brian Singer announced loudly with a happy smile on his face.  
The two men signed in unison and headed to the main van...  
  
TBC???  



End file.
